


Cursed Lineage: Year One

by Writing_In_Denial



Series: Cursed Lineage [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Writing, Bullying, Child Neglect, Cursed Vaults (Harry Potter), Eventual Romance, Gen, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mentor/Protégé, My First Work in This Fandom, Potions, Slow Burn, eventual severus snape/original female character, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_In_Denial/pseuds/Writing_In_Denial
Summary: It was strange to Eirlys how a single specimen of parchment could drastically change her entire life. It was impossible to tell if the roiling in her gut had been from anticipation or dread that morning. She had been that way for a fortnight, hardly sleeping- barely eating. She was filled with the jitters you see, could hardly hold a quill straight as she did her homework packet assigned to her. Never mind hold the letter opener properly, to preserve the envelope and red wax seal of the letter that had flittered into the mail slot of door 125 Hounslow Road in the wee early hours before morning.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cursed Lineage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cursed Lineage: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Long Summary:
> 
> Eirlys (Ay-r-lis) Frost is the youngest descendent of the Frost family. A great curse lingers upon her lineage, ever since her great-grandfather’s infamous descent into madness fifty-six years ago. It is now 1984, only two years prior Jacob Frost went mad trying to find ‘cursed vaults’ underneath Hogwarts, he was expelled and later went missing. Many presumed him to be dead, and the grief ravaged her mother’s mind and psyche. With her mother in a mental institute, her brother missing, and her father focused on making ends meet, Eirlys finds herself alone with the ghosts of an empty house as well as the shattered remains of a broken family. 
> 
> One fateful day a letter comes through the mail slot of door 125 Hounslow Road- and everything changes. Eirlys’ days of leisure are over- now she has to deal with perilous visions and the uncertainty that the future brings. With each day bringing new challenges, she must remain focused. The clock is ticking. 
> 
> The curse will be coming for her next.  
> \---  
> This story is loosely based on the mobile game ‘Hogwarts Mystery’. Many things have been kept the same from the source material, though the main plot and various other things may be changed around to suit my storytelling. Please do not expect things to remain exactly the same, especially towards the climax of the story. This can be considered an alternate universe, as things are not entirely the same as the source material. Though in essence, this is a derivative work of fiction that in no way profits from the original. The only characters I own are Eirlys Frost, and any other original character that may be mentioned. Any similarity to person(s) living or dead is purely coincidental as this is entirely fiction.
> 
> Romance will likely be between Serverus Snape and an original student character (Eirlys), though it will be an incredibly slow burn and likely won’t happen until her final year in Hogwarts when she turns eighteen- as an adult man getting with fifteen-year-old or younger (like I’ve seen in other Student/Teacher fics) gives me and many others the heebie-jeebies. Though I understand if a concept like this still makes many others shy away from such a story, in which case I urge you to press the back button. In any case, any building relationship they have at the beginning is utterly and purely platonic- and nothing romantic will be done until she is much older.
> 
> This will be a multi-book project, one for each year Eirlys attends Hogwarts. This is a work in progress, and I am known for often not finishing what I write, so please make note of this before reading. Constructive criticism is welcome, and if you see any typos feel free to point them out, as this is a non-betaed work. If you are still here and find no complaints with anything I’ve mentioned- then enjoy!

It was strange to Eirlys how a single specimen of parchment could drastically change her entire life. It was impossible to tell if the roiling in her gut had been from anticipation or dread that morning. She had been that way for a fortnight, hardly sleeping- barely eating. She was filled with the jitters you see, could hardly hold a quill straight as she did her homework packet assigned to her. Never mind hold the letter opener properly, to preserve the envelope and red wax seal of the letter that had flittered into the mail slot of door 125 Hounslow Road in the wee early hours before morning.

As her fingers fumbled to tear the packet that contained the fate of her future, she almost wept for joy as her eyes scanned over the words inscribed onto the paper. She had made it into Howarts. With a cheerful shout, Eirlys did a small jig in the middle of the room. Not caring how silly she looked. “I made it in! I-“ She turned, only to pause, the startling remembrance that she was alone inside the house hit the young girl all at once. She suddenly felt the need to weep for a different reason than joy. The nanny hadn’t been needed for years, her father busy with work- her mother in the mental institute, and her brother missing. Of course, how foolish of her. How could she have ever forgotten?

Life for Eirlys Frost was a lonely painful one.

Tracing the insignia of the school, she wondered what this meant for her. Perhaps it was the start of a new beginning. She shouldn’t be so down and full of dread, not when such good news was brought.

She was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

Diagon alley was an uproar of commotion with other potential Hogwarts attendees shopping for their supplies for a new school year, this added to the usual residents who lived in Diagon permanently, they themselves being as much as a fixture of the alley as the stonework of the buildings.

With her slight posture and meek appearance at all the new sights, Eirlys struggled not to be trampled by the crowds. Her fortitude was high, carrying along her supply list with a determined frown on her lips. The cool air nipped at her nose, it was the closing of summer and it was getting cooler as the weather blended into autumn. Though it only made the overcast sky seem even more miserable.

After getting her supply of parchment, ink and quills as well as her school textbooks- she stopped at the side of a nearby building to take a breather, as well as to consult her map. “Okay- Ollivander’s. Where the bloody hell is Ollivander’s?” She muttered.

“Right here.” Looking up, Eirlys saw a dark-haired girl looking at her. Indeed, as she glanced up, she saw the sign for Ollivander’s. Her pale skin became rosy with mortification at her blunder. The other girl blinked. “Ah, sorry- I wasn’t trying to be…um- rude? I was just trying to help!”

Rolling up the map, Eirlys gave a soft smile to put the other at ease. “It’s fine! Really. I appreciate it. I am unusually directionally challenged. If you hadn’t pointed it out, I might have passed by it a few times. I swear I’m more perceptive most of the time… except when trying to figure out where I’m supposed to go.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. The other girl seemed to become more relieved as she spoke, and Eirlys considered it a win. Seeing it as an ample opportunity to possibly make a new acquaintance, she jutted out her hand in offer of a handshake. “Are you starting your first year at Hogwarts as well? I’m-“

The dark-skinned girl took her hand and gave it an enthusiastic shake, making the other girl jerk slightly in surprise at the strength held in the other girl’s wiry arms. “Eirlys Frost.” The strange girl answered before Eirlys could get the words past her lips. As the girl mentioned blinked rapidly in surprise- the bespectacled youth gave an apologetic grin as she released her hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. It’s just- your hair is a dead giveaway.” She pointed to the pale snow colored locks that curled loosely in waves and just brushed Eirlys’ shoulder blades. “And you’re right. I’m going to be a first year too, my name is Rowan Khanna. I’m just finishing my own supply run.” The girl continued passionately. “I’m so excited! I’ve extensively reread the history, maps, and renowned achievements of the school for preparation.”

The fair-haired youth gave a grin. “You’ll be the smartest first-year there. Anyways, I’m going to head to Ollivander’s now. It was delightful to meet you.”

“Maybe we’ll be in the same house.” Rowan cried hopefully. “I mean, I don’t mean to be maddening by pestering you- but I’m not good at this whole- ‘social interaction and making friend’s’ thing. Most people think I’m weird.”

The other youth gave a sympathetic look full of compassion. “Hey, don’t worry about it. People think I’m weird too. Afterall, I am a Frost. Just like you said.”

“Right, your brother- Jacob Frost.” At the sad look on the other girl’s face, Rowan backpedaled. “I messed up again. I didn’t mean to bring it up, it’s just I read it- as it was all over front page of The Daily Prophet. Everyone at school will know, but we can be weird together! Maybe, be friends?”

Eirlys’ lips pulled upwards. “I’d like that.”

Rowan Khanna, her first friend. That had a nice ring to it, she thought.

* * *

Upon stepping off the train, everything Eirlys saw was new and exciting. From the stone architecture of the school to the grassy paths they took to get to the school’s entrance. Everything was massive and dramatic, from the jutting pillars to the masonry work. The fair-haired girl had met up with Rowan on the train, spending the entirety of their travel together getting to know each other better. Rowan herself seemed to have just as much excitement for the school, and as they followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall- the girl chattered away about the history that the building held within its walls.

Feeling awestruck and wholly grateful for a chance to learn in such a great institution, the young Frost had a bounce in her step the whole way to the Great Hall.

After a brief introduction to the faculty and a speech by Headmaster Dumbledore, it was time for the sorting hat. Many students went to be sorted before Eirlys’ own name was called. Her hands were clammy with anticipation as she sat down into the seat- highly attuned to the fact that everyone’s eyes were upon her. The sorting hummed as it finally rested upon the crown of her head. “Ah, yes- A Frost. Your family were always so easy to read. Clear as ice if you will!” The hat barked out a small laugh at its joke. “Your brother was in Gryffindor, you know.”

“But I’m _not_ my brother.” Eirlys responded, her words barely a whisper. Yet the sorting hat still seemed to hear her, even though it lacked ears. Perhaps it was through whatever magic that allowed it to see into her mind.

The hat crinkled as it moved slightly upon her head. “Indeed, you’re not. You aren’t like any of your family. Easy to place the rest of them. You though…you’re different. You’re compassionate, almost too much so. Yet- you are ambitious and courageous too.” There was a silence that made Eirlys uneasy. “I see. Hmm…a very difficult choice indeed. But I always have the answers.” The hat moved again upon her head. “Slytherin!” She blinked rapidly in shock. _Slytherin_? No one in her family had ever been in Slytherin.

This was shaping to be an interesting start to her year.

It was strange to Eirlys how a single specimen of parchment could drastically change her entire life. It was impossible to tell if the roiling in her gut had been from anticipation or dread that morning. She had been that way for a fortnight, hardly sleeping- barely eating. She was filled with the jitters you see, could hardly hold a quill straight as she did her homework packet assigned to her. Never mind hold the letter opener properly, to preserve the envelope and red wax seal of the letter that had flittered into the mail slot of door 125 Hounslow Road in the wee early hours before morning.

As her fingers fumbled to tear the packet that contained the fate of her future, she almost wept for joy as her eyes scanned over the words inscribed onto the paper. She had made it into Howarts. With a cheerful shout, Eirlys did a small jig in the middle of the room. Not caring how silly she looked. “I made it in! I-“ She turned, only to pause, the startling remembrance that she was alone inside the house hit the young girl all at once. She suddenly felt the need to weep for a different reason than joy. The nanny hadn’t been needed for years, her father busy with work- her mother in the mental institute, and her brother missing. Of course, how foolish of her. How could she have ever forgotten?

Life for Eirlys Frost was a lonely painful one.

Tracing the insignia of the school, she wondered what this meant for her. Perhaps it was the start of a new beginning. She shouldn’t be so down and full of dread, not when such good news was brought.

She was going to Hogwarts.

\---

Diagon alley was an uproar of commotion with other potential Hogwarts attendees shopping for their supplies for a new school year, this added to the usual residents who lived in Diagon permanently, they themselves being as much as a fixture of the alley as the stonework of the buildings.

With her slight posture and meek appearance at all the new sights, Eirlys struggled not to be trampled by the crowds. Her fortitude was high, carrying along her supply list with a determined frown on her lips. The cool air nipped at her nose, it was the closing of summer and it was getting cooler as the weather blended into autumn. Though it only made the overcast sky seem even more miserable.

After getting her supply of parchment, ink and quills as well as her school textbooks- she stopped at the side of a nearby building to take a breather, as well as to consult her map. “Okay- Ollivander’s. Where the bloody hell is Ollivander’s?” She muttered.

“Right here.” Looking up, Eirlys saw a dark-haired girl looking at her. Indeed, as she glanced up, she saw the sign for Ollivander’s. Her pale skin became rosy with mortification at her blunder. The other girl blinked. “Ah, sorry- I wasn’t trying to be…um- rude? I was just trying to help!”

Rolling up the map, Eirlys gave a soft smile to put the other at ease. “It’s fine! Really. I appreciate it. I am unusually directionally challenged. If you hadn’t pointed it out, I might have passed by it a few times. I swear I’m more perceptive most of the time… except when trying to figure out where I’m supposed to go.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. The other girl seemed to become more relieved as she spoke, and Eirlys considered it a win. Seeing it as an ample opportunity to possibly make a new acquaintance, she jutted out her hand in offer of a handshake. “Are you starting your first year at Hogwarts as well? I’m-“

The dark-skinned girl took her hand and gave it an enthusiastic shake, making the other girl jerk slightly in surprise at the strength held in the other girl’s wiry arms. “Eirlys Frost.” The strange girl answered before Eirlys could get the words past her lips. As the girl mentioned blinked rapidly in surprise- the bespectacled youth gave an apologetic grin as she released her hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. It’s just- your hair is a dead giveaway.” She pointed to the pale snow colored locks that curled loosely in waves and just brushed Eirlys’ shoulder blades. “And you’re right. I’m going to be a first year too, my name is Rowan Khanna. I’m just finishing my own supply run.” The girl continued passionately. “I’m so excited! I’ve extensively reread the history, maps, and renowned achievements of the school for preparation.”

The fair-haired youth gave a grin. “You’ll be the smartest first-year there. Anyways, I’m going to head to Ollivander’s now. It was delightful to meet you.”

“Maybe we’ll be in the same house.” Rowan cried hopefully. “I mean, I don’t mean to be maddening by pestering you- but I’m not good at this whole- ‘social interaction and making friend’s’ thing. Most people think I’m weird.”

The other youth gave a sympathetic look full of compassion. “Hey, don’t worry about it. People think I’m weird too. Afterall, I am a Frost. Just like you said.”

“Right, your brother- Jacob Frost.” At the sad look on the other girl’s face, Rowan backpedaled. “I messed up again. I didn’t mean to bring it up, it’s just I read it- as it was all over front page of The Daily Prophet. Everyone at school will know, but we can be weird together! Maybe, be friends?”

Eirlys’ lips pulled upwards. “I’d like that.”

Rowan Khanna, her first friend. That had a nice ring to it, she thought.

* * *

Upon stepping off the train, everything Eirlys saw was new and exciting. From the stone architecture of the school to the grassy paths they took to get to the school’s entrance. Everything was massive and dramatic, from the jutting pillars to the masonry work. The fair-haired girl had met up with Rowan on the train, spending the entirety of their travel together getting to know each other better. Rowan herself seemed to have just as much excitement for the school, and as they followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall- the girl chattered away about the history that the building held within its walls.

Feeling awestruck and wholly grateful for a chance to learn in such a great institution, the young Frost had a bounce in her step the whole way to the Great Hall.

After a brief introduction to the faculty and a speech by Headmaster Dumbledore, it was time for the sorting hat. Many students went to be sorted before Eirlys’ own name was called. Her hands were clammy with anticipation as she sat down into the seat- highly attuned to the fact that everyone’s eyes were upon her. The sorting hummed as it finally rested upon the crown of her head. “Ah, yes- A Frost. Your family were always so easy to read. Clear as ice if you will!” The hat barked out a small laugh at its joke. “Your brother was in Gryffindor, you know.”

“But I’m _not_ my brother.” Eirlys responded, her words barely a whisper. Yet the sorting hat still seemed to hear her, even though it lacked ears. Perhaps it was through whatever magic that allowed it to see into her mind.

The hat crinkled as it moved slightly upon her head. “Indeed, you’re not. You aren’t like any of your family. Easy to place the rest of them. You though…you’re different. You’re compassionate, almost too much so. Yet- you are ambitious and courageous too.” There was a silence that made Eirlys uneasy. “I see. Hmm…a very difficult choice indeed. But I always have the answers.” The hat moved again upon her head. “Slytherin!” She blinked rapidly in shock. _Slytherin_? No one in her family had ever been in Slytherin.

This was shaping to be an interesting start to her year.


End file.
